


One Last Goodbye

by stark_stantony



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Everyone is Dead, Forgiveness, Gen, Hugs, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25451596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stark_stantony/pseuds/stark_stantony
Summary: It was cold and dark. The feeling of nothing was apparent. He’d felt like this before, but he couldn’t really remember when. Was it hours ago or years ago? Did it really matter? It was all the same to him.
Relationships: Ben Solo & Han Solo, Leia Organa & Ben Solo
Kudos: 8





	One Last Goodbye

It was cold and dark. The feeling of nothing was apparent. He’d felt like this before, but he couldn’t really remember when. Was it hours ago or years ago? Did it really matter? It was all the same to him.

He slowly opened his eyes and sat up. He lay on a path that sectioned off into other paths that lead off to portal-like doors. He stood up and walked to one of them. An image was displayed, playing in time. He stuck his hand out, touching the entrance. The portal seemed to stand still as he did.

“You can’t go through there,” a familiar voice said. “You can’t go through any of them.”

He slowly turned around and was met with the small figure of a woman. She was older, and beautiful. Her warm smile was full of love.

“Mom?” he said.

“Hello Ben,” Leia replied, her voice breaking in her next sentence. “Oh, hello my baby boy.”

Ben walked toward her carefully and slowly. His heart was pounding heavily and his temple felt tight. He stopped a bit away from her, looking at the ground. 

Leia to her son, “Look at me.”

Ben shook his head, swallowing the massive lump in his throat. Leia took his hands in hers and gently stroked them with her thumbs. She tilted her head up slightly to look at Ben’s face.

“Please my boy,” she said softly. “Let me see you.”

A few tears fell off of Ben’s cheeks and landed on Leia’s hands. Her heart swelled with love and sadness for her son. She moved her hands to his cheeks, gently caressing his face. She wiped the tears from under his eyes. 

Ben’s breath was shaky and shallow. He knew that he was gonna start crying anyway. So he fell to his knees, startling Leia a bit, and wrapped his arms around her, letting the tears out. 

Leia wrapped one arm around Ben’s shoulders, and the other around his head, lacing her fingers through his hair. She lay her head against his, holding him close, not wanting to ever let him go. It didn’t take long for her to start crying with her son. 

Once they’d both managed to gain back control of their emotions, Leia leaned back while turning Ben’s face so that she could look at him. She held his head in her hands, gently stroking his cheeks. She couldn’t believe how long it’d been since she’d last seen him. Twenty years it had been, and he was just 10 years old at the time. 

“You look so much like your Dad,” she said with a soft laugh.

Those words were bitter sweet to Ben. He felt himself catch his breath.

“Mom,” he said softly. “I am so sorry. I-I am so sorry for everything.”

“I know.” Leia smiled lovingly. “I know my boy. I forgive you.”

She pulled his head back against her chest, holding him like she had when he was born. Close, and against her beating heart. Reminding him that he was safe, and nothing was gonna happen to him. Only now, they were both dead.

“I’m sorry too,” she said gently, her cheek against the back of his head. “I’m sorry that I wasn’t there for you when you needed me, when I should have been there. I’m sorry that I never reached out to you, like I should have. I am so, so sorry Ben.”

Leia started crying once again. Only this time, they were tears of sadness. She couldn’t believe that she’d let what had happened to Ben, to her son, happen. If only she’d been there, then maybe it wouldn’t have happened.

Suddenly, a voice spoke up behind them, “Leia, it’s time to go.”

Leia lifted her head and saw Han standing over by one of the doorways. She felt Ben’s body tremble at the sound of his father’s voice. 

“I know,” she replied.

She gently kissed the top of her son’s head and moved back. Ben sat down onto his legs, looking down, not wanting his mother to leave. He knew that he couldn’t go with her. He was stuck here. 

“She’ll figure it out,” Leia said to him. “I know she will.”

Ben looked up at her, hope rising in him. He knew, he just needed reminding.

Leia walked over to where Han stood, taking his hand in her own. They were about to walk into the portal together, when Han suddenly let go and ran over to Ben, wrapping his arms around his son. Ben was startled for a moment, but quickly returned the embrace. 

Once he’d let go, Han moved his hands up and held Ben’s head. He looked into his son’s tear filled eyes and saw nothing but guilt and sadness.

“I love you,” he said to him.

“I know,” Ben replied. “I love you too.

Han smiled before letting go. He walked back to Leia and took her hand. They both looked at each other before walking into the portal, leaving Ben alone again. 

At least until his other half comes and finds him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Thank you so much for reading! I'm so proud of this work because I managed to get it all out in one sitting! I researched the WBW for a couple of hours before writing this and found little to nothing, so I'm sorry if this is incorrect. But this is my headcanon for what happens after Ben dies. I really hope you liked it :)


End file.
